fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brambleclaw's Ambition
Story Prolouge: At moonhigh four cats padded across a pool where stars glittered. A blue-gray she-cat looked down at the shinning pool. StarClan is in danger, the blue-gray she-cat mewed. How do you know Bluestar, a brown tom asked. You'll see Raggedstar, Bluestar replied. Bluestar and Raggedstar turned they're heads and spotted a bracken colored tom and a black tom. Oakheart, Deadfoot good you made it or Tigerstar would've entered Silverpelt, Bluestar meowed looking at the pool. We can't let them two crowfood eaters ruin StarClan!, Deadfoot hissed impatiently. It's time to take back StarClan, Thunder what do you say, Bluestar turned to see a ginger tom with white paws padding toward her. We must stop the Dark Forest or StarClan will be destroyed, Thunder meowed. Chapter 1: Kill him. No cat will know. You can be Clan Leader. You can have everything you ever wanted, ''Tigerstar whispered in Brambleclaw's ear. ''What are you waiting for? This is what we wanted all along, remember? Kill him now!, Hawkfrost hissed. Brambleclaw stared at his half brother in astonishment, he couldn't kill his leader! Then Brambleclaw thought for a moment, Tigerstar was right. You're right, Brambleclaw meowed. Brambleclaw's teeth pulled Firestar's haunches and Firestar's 6 lives were fading. Brambleclaw heard the yowls of death 6 times. Brambleclaw pulled Firestar's body by the lake and saw red blood flowing into the lake. Good, now I can kill Mistyfoot and Leapordstar, Hawkfrost mewed his eyes filled with triumph. Hawkfrost padded away back to RiverClan territory. Well done my sons, ''Tigerstar's voice whispered. Leafpool, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight padded across to see Firestar's body lay by the lake. ''No! Not Firestar!, Squirrelflight yowled. How did this happen?, Leafpool questioned Brambleclaw with a sadness in her eyes. Firestar got caught in a Fox Trap and a fox killed him, Brambleclaw explained. I...I tried to save him but it was too late, Brambleclaw murmered. Well you're our Leader now, Ashfur mewed doubtfully. Squirrelflight, you and Ashfur carry Firestar's body for vigil, Brambleclaw meowed sturnly. Since Squirrelflight and Ashfur were carrying Firestar's body back to camp, Brambleclaw could meet up with Hawkfrost and help him kill Leapordstar. Brambleclaw padded toward the Greenleaf Twolegplace and spotted Hawkfrost waiting for him. Good you're here, Hawkfrost meowed with a friendly look in his Ice-Blue eyes. Brambleclaw heard a movement by a couple of reeds. Brambleclaw turned to see Mistyfoot running toward Hawkfrost her eyes filled with fear. Hawkfrost! Leapordstar got killed by a fox!, Mistyfoot yowled. I say these words by StarClan, that Hawkfrost is the new deputy of RiverClan, Mistyfoot meowed pressing her muzzle against Hawkfrost. Mistyfoot I need to show you something, Brambleclaw are you coming!, Hawkfrost hissed. Brambleclaw followed Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot and turned to see them by the Fox Trap. Mistyfoot turned to see the lake full of blood. Great StarClan! What happened to the lake?, Mistyfoot yowled. Hawkfrost launched himself at Mistyfoot and bit her neck deeply. Brambleclaw saw Mistyfoot claw at Hawkfrost's right ear. Hawkfrost bit into Mistyfoot's neck and blood poured out of her body. Mistyfoot was dead! Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost achevied their ambition! Chapter 2: Leafpool looked up at the night sky. The stars were shinning on her pelt. Brambleclaw hasn't been back at camp since two days. Leafpool stared at her father's body being burried. May StarClan light your path father, Leafpool mewed solemly. Leafpool turned to see Brambleclaw padding toward the camp entrance with a look of triumph in his eyes. Brambleclaw leapt up toward the Highledge. All cats old enough to catch their prey come up beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!, Brambleclaw yowled. It is time I appoint a new deputy, he meowed. Leafpool saw Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brackenfur crouched beside eachother. I say these words by StarClan, Ashfur is the new deputy of ThunderClan, Brambleclaw pointed his tail straight at Ashfur. Brambleclaw touched noses with Ashfur. Leafpool was suprised, why did he choose Ashfur as deputy? Leafpool padded toward her den. Leafpool was looking at a pile of herbs as Brambleclaw appeared enetering her den. Leafpool I need you and Squirrelflight to come with me to the Moonpool to recieve my nine lives, Brambleclaw meowed. Leafpool thought that Brambleclaw was letting her and Squirrelflight come with him because they were the closest relatives to Firestar. Leafpool gave Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight some traveling herbs. Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight headed toward the WindClan border then to the Moonpool. Leafpool turned to see Mothwing and Hawkfrost by the Moonpool. Good to see you again brother, are you here to recieve your nine lives?, Hawkfrost asked. Yes., Brambleclaw mewed. Leafpool looked at the half brothers, they looked like a reflection of one another. Leafpool wondered did Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw plan to rule the forest? Chapter 3: Brambleclaw saw himself pad toward a forest. He turned to see that he was by the Fourtrees. Brambleclaw turned to see nine cats on top of the Great Rock. Brambleclaw saw his father Tigerstar pad toward him. Welcome my son to the dreams of the Dark Forest, Tigerstar meowed. Tigerstar touched his muzzle to Brambleclaw's forehead. With this life I give you strength, Tigerstar murmered. Another cat padded toward him. It was a brown tom with a broad flattened face, It was Brokenstar! With this life I give you order, Brokenstar mewed touching his muzzle on Brambleclaw's. Another cat with gray fur padded toward Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw recognized that it was Darkstripe. With this life I give you ferocity, use it well Brambleclaw, Darkstripe meowed. Another cat padded toward Brambleclaw that he didn't recognize. It was a gray tom with a white face, it was Thistleclaw. With this life I give you speed, Thistleclaw mewed touching Brambleclaw's forehead. A white tom with scars all over his body appeared padding toward Brambleclaw. I'm Snowtuft, the white tom meowed. With this life I give you courage, Snowtuft murmered. When Snowtuft padded away a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. At first Brambleclaw thought it was Spottedleaf. I am Mappleshade, the she-cat meowed. With this life I give you anger, Mappleshade meowed. Mappleshade padded away and Clawface appeared. With this life I give you revenge, Clawface mewed. Clawface padded toward Brokenstar, and Mudclaw appeared. With this life I give you strong leadership, Mudclaw meowed. Another cat padded toward Brambleclaw with a sad look in it's eye's, it was Spottedleaf! W...With thi..this life I give you hatred!, Spottedleaf yowled. Spottedleaf pressed her muzzle on Brambleclaw's flank. Spottedleaf whispered in Brambleclaw's ear, You can save StarClan. All the cats meowed Brambleclaw's new name except for Spottedleaf. Bramblestar! Bramblestar! The dream was over and Bramblestar awoke. Bramblestar saw Hawkfrost waking up and Leafpool and Mothwing whispering something. Well Bramblestar I got my nine lives so now you should call me Hawkstar, Hawkstar meowed. Hawkstar and Mothwing padded away toward RiverClan territory. Hawkstar suddenly padded over to Bramblestar and was talking to him. Have you made any agreements with ShadowClan?, Bramblestar questioned. Yes Russetfur agreed for me to rule ShadowClan, Hawkstar answered. What about WindClan?, Hawkstar mewed. I tried to get Ashfoot to agree with me but she wouldn't, but Nightcloud agreed with me, Bramblestar meowed Good, remember at the Gathering we have to kill Onestar and Blackstar, Hawkstar meowed approvingly and padded to leave with Mothwing. Bramblestar and Leafpool padded back to the ThunderClan camp. Chapter 4: Firestar padded and found himself padding amung the stars of Silverpelt. He spotted two gray cats sitting on the path of stars. Firestar, I'm glad you came! StarClan is in trouble., Bluestar meowed. Bluestar it's you!, Firestar yowled with suprise. Firestar turned to see the other gray cat witch was Feathertail. Hello Firestar, Feathertail mewed. What's happening?, Firestar wondered. Clawface and Darkstripe are guarding the entrance to the StarClan camp, Bluestar explained. Wait so the Dark Forest is in StarClan territory!, Firestar gasped in horror. Yes we were fighting Mappleshade and Jaggedtooth, Feathertail meowed. And Tigerstar threw us out of our territory, Feathertail continued. Suddenly a gray tom and a white tom appeared out of nowhere. Hello Firestar, Whitestorm mewed. A gray tom with white patches appeared. Hello I'm Cloudstar of SkyClan, Cloudstar introduced himself to Firestar. Hi I'm Firestar, Firestar meowed. So Whitestorm, Cloudstar, how are we going to get to the camp?, Firestar asked. Oh since the Dark Forest took over our camp we settled here, Whitestorm pointed with his tail to where there was a tunnel made out of stone. That's the entrance, Cloudstar explained. Firestar, Bluestar, Whitestorm, Feathertail, and Cloudstar padded toward the stone tunnel and entered a moorland with a river, some pine trees, and there was alot of StarClan warriors looking weak. What happened?, Firestar meowed. The Dark Forest has done more than drive us out, but the weakened us, Bluestar meowed looking up at a golden tabby tom, it was Lionheart! Hello Firestar!, Lionheart exclaimed. Firestar turned to see 5 cats sitting on top of a rock. Bluestar pointed to a ginger tom. That's Thunder, she meowed. The founder and first Leader of ThunderClan. All warriors of StarClan I have something to say, we must stop Tigerstar!, Thunder yowled. Deadfoot, Willowpelt did you scent any cats of the Dark Forest?, Thunder questioned. Yes, and we scented Thistleclaw leading the patrol, Deadfoot reported. Well then, if Tigerstar wants a fight he'll get a fight!, Thunder hissed. Firestar was suprised in the hostility in the ancient Leader's voice. Were StarClan and the Dark Forest really going into a war? Chapter 5: Leafpool followed Bramblestar and Squirrelflight back to camp. When Bramblestar and Squirrelflight entered their dens, Leafpool wondered how Leopardstar and Firestar died around the same time. Allegiances ThunderClan: *'Leader - '''Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Apprentice: '''Berrypaw *'Deputy - 'Ashfur - Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes '''Apprentice: '''Birchpaw *'Medicine Cat - '''Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: *Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom *Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat *Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom *Brackenfur - Golden brown tom *Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes *Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom '''Apprentice: '''Hazelpaw *Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches *Rainwhisker - Dark gray tom with blue eyes *Spiderleg - Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes '''Apprentice: '''Mousepaw Apprentices: Category:Fan Fiction